Not All Hope Is Lost
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: My take on the upcoming episode, It's A Nice Day For A Wheeler Wedding. Multi-chap story about Ben. Starts off with Danley and mentions of Biley. This is my first Baby Daddy fanfiction so all constructive and lovely reviews are welcomed! x Biley(friendship) x Danley x
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is a story based on my idea of how the upcoming season finale episode, It's A Nice Day For A Wheeler Wedding supposed 'surprise proposal' is going to go down. It starts off in Ben's POV.**

* * *

 _ **Ben's POV**_

I watched as Riley leaned her head on Danny's chest as they swayed to the slow music. I looked up and met Danny's eyes focused on me. He was sort of warning me and daring me to come closer to them and disturb the peace.

I broke the gaze and looked down at my one and only princess. I had seventeen more years with her before she left. "Hey Emma, let's dance."

I was met with a sneeze and pouted at her. "Is little Emma feeling a bit sick?" I only got a whine in answer. "We better take you home, huh?"

I edged myself and Emma closer to the exit but was stopped with silence. "Riley..." I turned and found Danny on one knee, in front of a gasping Riley. He opened a ring box containing Nana's ring. "I have loved you since the first day I set my eyes on you all those years ago..."

I couldn't hear any more. My heart clenched as I saw tears pool at her eyes. "Let's go, Emma." I whispered to my confused daughter. I could always call Mom and wish her and Brad a safe journey to their honeymoon.

I exited the expensive reception hall and went to the front desk, requesting for Emma's stroller. When it was brought a few minutes later, I strapped Emma in and covered her up. "Let's go, baby." I mumbled, pushing the stroller into the cold dark night of Manhattan.

"Dada..."

I stopped the stroller and took Emma's bottle out of her bag. "Do you want your bottle?" I asked, shaking it in front of her. She reached for it and I knelt down and gave it to her. "You're so beautiful." I mumbled, feeling her soft hair as she drank from her bottle. "You're also burning up. Is little Emma sick?"

She nodded and spat the bottle out. "Uk."

I was about to take the bottle from her but I felt myself drift into unconsciousness as my body lost feeling. The last thing I heard was Emma screaming and crying.

* * *

 _ **Riley's POV**_

"Riley..." I saw Danny get down on one knee and I gasped as he opened a ring box containing a familiar ring. "I have loved you since the first day I set my eyes on you all those years ago." I gulped, tears threatening to fall as my eyes drifted to Ben and Emma leaving.

"Oh, Danny..." I breathed out.

"I know what you're going to say but just hear me out, okay?" Danny asked. I nodded, gulping as my eyes drifted upwards to Bonnie's.

"Okay."

"For years I have felt nothing but love and respect for you. Any time you were dating someone else, I found myself jealous. I always was your shoulder to cry on and I was always there. I tried getting over you but I couldn't get you out of my mind. So, Riley Perrin... will you marry me?"

I saw everyone's expecting glances. "I... y-no. Oh my gosh..." I cried.

"Was that a yes or a no?" Tucker yelled out from somewhere. "I'm all the way back here and I can barely hear so speak up, girl!"

"Shut it, Tucker!" Bonnie yelled back.

I took a deep breath. "Although we have never dated... I'm going to say yes." I smiled.

Danny stayed there, stiff before he realised my answer. Everyone cheered as he slipped the ring onto my finger and stood up, kissing me.

As I hugged him, I saw Bonnie's disappointed but happy glance. I knew exactly what she was thinking. Where's Ben? Does he accept this? Am I with the right Wheeler brother?

"Congratulations, guys! At least this is better than me marrying you." Brad joked to Danny making us laugh. "I think she's more your type than me."

"Agreed." Danny replied.

I leant away from him. "Have you seen Ben and Emma anywhere?"

Danny looked around, a look in his eyes that I couldn't describe or understand whereas Brad shrugged.

"Sorry. Must have slipped out to change her diaper or something." Brad suggested.

"Yeah. Must have." I replied, smiling. "Well, let's go get more champagne, Danny."

Danny snapped his head towards me and nodded, blushing slightly. "Yeah. And I'm sure Ben and Emma will turn up soon."

* * *

 _ **Ben's POV**_

I heard a lot of noises. One was cooing at something or someone and one was beeping. I hear voices everywhere, making my head spin.

"Sir? Can you hear me?" I heard. I tried opening my eyes but it was too bright so I groaned, closing my eyes again. "I'm a EMT. Don't worry, your daughter is okay." Female.

Emma? "Emma?" I breathed out.

"Is that her name? That's a pretty name. Emma's okay and you'll be okay as well. We have to get you to the hospital. Is there anyone we can call for you?"

"My phone... front pocket, 1606... Mom... Bonnie Wheeler..." I drifted back into unconsciousness as everything was numb and dark.

* * *

 _ **Bonnie's POV**_

"Has anyone seen Ben?" I asked Tucker, Danny and Riley.

"No, sorry. But if you do find him, tell him I need that number of one of his and Danny's cousins." Tucker said, immediately following a poor attractive girl.

I sighed, smiling at Brad with Tad when our eyes met. "If you see Ben, tell him to come to me."

"I saw him leave. He could be just changing Emma's diaper or something." Riley tried, smiling gently.

I nodded, looking between Danny and Riley. "Congratulations." I said before exiting the hall to find my youngest son and my granddaughter. I was about to head to the toilets when I was stopped by Ray and Steve.

"Bonnie! You look beautiful!" Ray said, giving me a hug.

"Thank you. You guys look good too. Now, help me find Ben and Emma for the extra photos."

Ray and Steve looked at each other. "Bonnie, we saw Ben and Emma leave just half an hour ago." Steve replied.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?!" I asked, rushing outside to look for them. "Ben?! Emma?!"

I was about to yell again when my phone buzzed. I took it out of my clutch and answered it, seeing Ben's name. "Ben! Where the hell are you? We have-"

"Is this Ben's mom?" A female voice asked.

"I swear, if Benjamin has gone home with a girl, I will-"

"No, I am an EMT. Your son was attacked. He was able to tell me the passcode to his phone so I could call you. This is Bonnie Wheeler, I presume?"

"Oh my God, yes. Where-where's my granddaughter? Is she okay? Is Ben okay?" I hurried back in and pulled Ray's collar back, stopping him and Steve from entering the hall.

"Emma's with us. She's feeling a bit unwell and scared. Can you make it to the hospital quickly because she's in distress."

I nodded. "Yes, I'm on my way with Ben's father. Is he okay, himself?" I asked again.

"He's in pretty bad shape. You better come here quick." she replied.

I breathed out deeply. "We're coming." I said, hanging up. "Ben's been attacked and they say Emma is sick. That's why he must have left!" I felt tears slip down my cheeks as Ray put his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry, we'll get to the hospital as soon as possible. Let's tell Brad, Danny, Riley and Tucker first."

"I'll get them." Steve offered, rushing into the hall.

I took deep breaths as I stared down at my dress. "Why did this happen on today of all days? We were all supposed to be happy. Although, I know that Benji hasn't been happy lately but... why did this happen to him? When he has Emma? He could have been killed, Ray! They say he's in a pretty bad state."

"One thing I know about both our sons is that they are fighters, just like their mother. He'll be okay, I promise you." Ray assured me, hugging me.

"Mrs Wheeler!" I turned and found Riley rush to me, wrapping her arms around me. "Is he okay?"

"We have to get to the hospital to know more first." I told her.

...

I heard a familiar cry as I rushed towards a cringing nurse. "Oh, Emma!" I cooed, taking my granddaughter away from the woman, immediately shutting her up.

"Dada." she cried softly.

"Daddy is going to be okay, Emma." I whispered, kissing her head. "Oh, you're so hot." I mumbled, turning to face Riley. "Can you take her to the children's ward and see if they can settle her?"

Riley nodded, reaching her arms out for Emma. "Of course. Tucker, come with me." I silently thanked her. This was a family moment. I watched as Tucker took Emma's bag from the nurse and pushed her stroller, following Riley and Emma towards the elevator.

I turned back around and smiled softly at Brad who smiled sympathetically back.

"Is Ben okay?" Danny asked, looking around for someone to probe answers from.

"Let's find a doctor." Ray suggested, heading down the corridor towards the reception. We all followed, not caring that we were overly dressed for a hospital.

"Family of Benjamin Wheeler?" I halted first, turning around to see a old grey-haired doctor.

"I'm his mother. Is he okay?" I asked, rushing up to him.

The doctor gulped at the sight of Danny and the rest of the males behind me. "Your son was attacked and two of his ribs were cracked from the forceful hits he received. He had stitches at the back of his head due to being struck there. He also has a swollen cheek and a broken arm."

I nearly threw up at the description of his injuries. "Ray, father. Is he going to be okay?" Ray asked for me.

"Well, he was responsive towards us at the scene but since then he's been unconscious. Roughly for about an hour now. I'm relieved to say that he has not suffered any long-term head injuries but we are growing a little concerned at how long he's been under for. We might have to wait a while for him to awake or we'll wake him up."

"But he isn't comatose?" Brad asked.

"No, he isn't. Just unconscious, we hope. When one is unconscious, the time taken to awaken is between a few seconds to half an hour. If he doesn't awake within the next half an hour, we would presume he's comatose and that he has suffered substantial head injuries that we may have missed."

I gulped. "Oh, okay." I cleared my throat. "Can-can we see him?"

"Only two of you can go at a time." The doctor said.

"Mom, you and Dad go. I'll wait." Danny said, hugging me.

I nodded and held my hand out for Ray to take. Brad didn't need to worry; Ray was gay. Steve didn't need to worry; again, Ray was gay. Ray took my hand and we followed the doctor to Ben's room.

I gasped when we entered. My Benji looked so hurt... and frail. I let go of Ray's hand and found myself running my fingers through Ben's soft brown hair. "Oh, Benji..." I muttered, tears falling down my cheeks.

"I remember the first time he broke his arm. When it was the first time he got down from that tree house. He cried for hours before Riley and Danny signed his cast, shutting him up."

I sighed, my lips wavering. "What if he died? Riley told me that he was worried about something like this happening. He chose her to look after Emma if he ever died. What if that day came today, huh?"

"I... I don't know, Bonnie." Ray replied gently.

"I may not always show it or acknowledge it but I love Ben so much and when I heard the news, a part of me died. I don't ever want to feel that. Did you hear Emma screaming when we entered? It was like she sensed that her father was hurt. She called for him. If he died, what will we tell her?"

Ray shook his head, looking down at Ben. "But he isn't dead. He's going to be okay. He's critical but stable. We don't have to tell that little, innocent girl anything. Her daddy will be okay and she will be in his arms soon."

* * *

 _ **Ben's POV**_

I groaned, hearing the voices clearly. "Ben? Ray, he's waking up."

I opened my eyes and blinked, focusing them on the dull, boring ceiling. Everything smelt so septic and clean.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Oh, Benji!" Mom cried, kissing my head. "Are you okay?"

I tried to remember everything but my mind kept on narrowing on one person. "Emma! Where's-urgh." I winced, leaning back down.

"You have two broken ribs, son." Dad said, fluffing a pillow before gently placing it under my back. "Emma's okay, she's upstairs in the children's ward."

"She's scared and sick. Please, let me see her." I begged, leaning up again

Mom shook her head, pushing me back down. "Riley and Tucker are with her. She's okay, she's with her godparents."

"I'm sorry for leaving... Emma wasn't feeling too good so I thought that I could slip out quietly. I didn't mean to get attacked. I didn't mean to scare Emma. Will the child services take her away from me because of this?" I asked, fear etching in my gut.

"No! No, of course not!" Mom said, shaking her head.

"They can't take away your daughter because of something that wasn't your fault." Dad told me. "Emma's okay, she just wants her daddy and to feel better."

I whined. "Can you go and get her, please?"

Dad stood up. "I'll go. And I'll tell Danny to come in to see y-"

"No!" I cut in, eyes wide. "I just... don't want to see him right now." I said hoarsely.

Mom shooed Dad out and when she was sure that we were alone she grilled into me. "You saw him propose, didn't you?"

"No. I didn't. Did she say yes or no?" I didn't know her answer and a part of me didn't want to find out. My depression levels would only go so far.

"She said 'yes', Benji..." Mom said gently, grabbing my hand. "At first she said 'no' but she said 'yes'. They're engaged."

I closed my eyes tightly, turning away from her as my tears slipped down. "She does love him." I croaked out. "I knew it." I whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"That was the whole reason I broke it off with her. They thought that I wouldn't know or-or realise. I'm not blind. They nearly kissed in front of me."

I heard Mom take a sharp breath. "I'm sorry, baby..."

"Just get me Emma. And tell everyone else that I don't want to see them."

"Tucker's really worried. And so is Riley." Mom tried.

I shook my head, opening my eyes. "I don't care. I just want my baby."

"I'll go check on Emma and see if she can come downstairs. Give me a minute or so."

I didn't reply or nod. Mom just sighed and left, shutting the door behind her gently.

Riley said 'yes'. My life was officially over.

* * *

 **How was that? Too heavy? This is a multi-chapter story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to make it clear, I'm a Biley shipper. I used to be a Danley shipper but the things that Ben did for Riley just literally melted my heart so I turned into a Biley shipper. This is a Danley and Biley story but in the end, only one ship can win and all of us don't know which one. Anyway, thanks for the response. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Ben's POV**_

"What an angel." My doctor commented as she finished checking my vitals.

I smiled and reached my hand out for Emma to take. "She's my angel." I said, making Emma smile.

"Daddy's Girl, huh?" My doctor asked.

"Guessed right." Mom cut in. "She loves him very much."

"And I love her too." I replied, sitting up painfully. "When can I leave?"

Dr. White sighed, putting antibacterial soap on her hands and rubbing them. "Well until your ribs are somewhat healed. That would be in a week or maybe less. You have to be okay enough to get by on your own."

"I feel alright to get my on my own. I went to the toilet on my own." I said, folding my arms.

"Your mom and I observed. You were in a lot of pain." Dr. White retorted, placing my files into a holder by my bed.

"It's been two days, now! Emma can't sleep without me and she's sick." I said, kissing my daughter's head.

"Well, we could allow your mother and daughter to stay here with you overnight. I understand how it feels to have a child who can't settle without you."

I smiled. "You have a child?"

She nodded. "Lacey. She's just turned two and it was hard for me to go back to work. I started working again when she was about a year and a half. My husband suffered a lot."

We all laughed as Emma stared on confused. Mom then stood up and placed Emma in her stroller. "We better go now. I have to drop Emma by the daycare and try and get a refund on mine and Brad's honeymoon."

"Sorry you guys didn't get to go, Mom."

Mom waved it off. "You're more important. Anyway, your brother, Tucker and Riley will be visiting you so look presentable."

"Sorry that I hurt too much to look 'presentable' enough for you." I said, rolling my eyes.

Mom just laughed. "Blow your daddy a kiss, Emma!"

Emma kissed her hand and flung it in my direction, making me repeat the action back at her. "Bye baby."

"Bye bye!" Emma said, waving.

I smiled as Mom and Emma left and inwardly groaned when Riley, Tucker and Danny entered. Dr. White opened the door and gestured out.

"I'll be back to check on you, Ben. If you need anything in the meantime, just press the button." She was about to leave but stopped, turning back to me. "And I'll call up Dr. Diswick and see if he can slot you in."

With that, she smiled and left. Riley furrowed her brows. "Dr. Diswick? What can he slot you in for?"

I didn't really want to talk to her nor Danny but it seemed the others were interested too. "Physical therapy with my arm or something." I lied. "It's just sprained but I really want to be able to carry Emma comfortably and my left arm is my carrying arm."

"Oh, that makes sense." Tucker nodded. "So, how you doin'?" he asked, taking a seat beside me.

"I'm getting there," I replied. "Just need my ribs to heal enough to go home. I miss my bed so much and Emma."

Riley smiled sympathetically, taking a seat on my other side. I tried not to notice her ring finger as she placed a hand on my arm. "Emma misses you too. Your mom has had her staying with her these past couple of days."

"We've also missed you." Tucker cut in, looking at Danny pointedly.

"Same. I've missed you guys too." I lied. I only missed Tucker a bit. "So anything new?"

"Well, since your doctor only allowed your parents and Emma to visit, we couldn't get the inside scoop to you." Tucker started. "Danny here proposed to Riley and she said yes. You missed this because you had to get Emma home."

Now, I took time to turn my head in the direction of Riley's hand which was on my arm. Yes, that was definitely Nana's ring.

"Co-congratulations." I coughed out, holding my ribs.

"Thanks. Do you need me to call someone? Are you in pain?" Riley asked, standing up, ready to press the button.

I shook my head, closing my eyes. "They give me the creeps. I'm good." I said.

"If you're in pain, you should probably get a doctor." Danny said. The first sentence he said to me. I had tried to avoid him even at the morning of the wedding and throughout but now, I couldn't escape or come up with an excuse.

"Dr. White said that it was normal to feel pain. I don't need to pump drugs into my body whenever I get a pin-prick of pain."

Danny raised his hands in defence. "Just concerned about you, bro."

"Don't be." I mumbled. "Look, guys... I have an appointment with Dr. Diswick soon so you should come back later."

Riley bit her lip. "Are you sure? We can stay until you're done."

"I'd rather you guys left." I said, opening my eyes and looking into her big brown ones.

Danny ended up replying for her. "If you don't want us to see you in pain then just say so. But know this Ben, you're no different. We still love you."

"I don't want you to see me broken." I whispered, stilling keeping my gaze with Riley.

"You're not broken." Riley sniffed, kissing my now less-swollen cheek.

I leaned away from her, happy that Dr. White entered briskly. "Dr. Diswick will see you now."

"Just... go, guys. I'll see you later." I said.

"Stay cool, man." Tucker said, patting my shoulder and leaving. Danny just stared at me, probably thinking of ways to stay and rub his and Riley's relationship in my face. In the end, he placed a secure arm around Riley's waist and nudged her towards the door.

Riley sighed, kissing my head. "We'll be back soon."

I watched them leave and turned to find Dr. White smiling a little. "I may have told a little lie. Dr. Diswick will see you in an hour. I just saw how uncomfortable you were with them so I thought I would save you the pain."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, you're a star." I sat up and grabbed my glass of water, downing the liquid down. "Can you do something about my ribs?"

"The best I can do is painkillers every four hours. You want that?"

I nodded. "You bet I do."

...

"Emma, don't play with that." I scolded my daughter as she tried disconnecting my IV tube from my arm. She pouted and leaned down on my chest, sucking her pacifier.

Mom drummed her fingers on my leg, smiling. "So... Dr. Diswick, huh? Your psychiatrist."

"Yeah. What about him?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Is he helping you with your... your depression?" she asked, rubbing my knee.

I almost glared at her, my eye twitching. "Don't say it out loud. And I'm not depressed... I just need someone to talk to about my feelings."

"And about a certain girl who's going to become your sister-in-law." Mom frowned.

"He gave me anti-depressants. I don't even know why. It's not like I spend every waking hour moping about Fat Pants." I hissed.

"Back to the name-calling? You really are hung up on her." Mom sighed.

"I don't even know what I saw in her. I mean, this girl used to sit on my head and push me into lockers. She basically was my bully!"

"But you both grew up, she became hot and you fell for her. And it's like they say, if someone bullies the opposite sex, it's because they like them."

I scoffed. "You think that's the reason we got together?"

"I'm not your psychiatrist, baby." Mom laughed. "So basically you're a moody guy."

I shrugged. "I'm just not enjoying life. Or being happy. Either way, I'm trying to move on from Riley."

"Yeah, that's best for you, honey. Riley Perrin should just be a distant memory in your endless love affairs."

I groaned. "God, Mom! If you're not going to help then go."

"Okay," she laughed. "Let's move on to another subject. Emma is getting better."

"I can see that. Is she sleeping okay?"

Mom shrugged. "She wakes up at night calling for you but that's around twice a night. Other than that, she's an angel."

"Good. Grandma's happy that you're staying with her, Emma! It's like your first couple of sleepovers to prepare you for the future."

Emma smiled and took her pacifier out, stuffing it in my mouth.

"Hmm." I mumbled, making her laugh.

There was a knock on the door and Riley and Tucker entered. "Danny couldn't make it. He had practice." Riley said, taking a seat beside me and patting Emma's back.

"Dude, you look great with that pink pacifier in your mouth." Tucker said, stroking Emma's cheek.

Emma took the pacifier out of my mouth and put it back in hers. "Thanks. Pink always looked great on me." I replied to Tucker.

"So, when are you getting out of here?" Riley asked me, her big brown eyes boring into mine.

"As I said before, until my ribs are somewhat healed and I can get by on my own." I said, the emotion drained from my voice.

Riley sighed. "Ben are you mad at me? I get this feeling that you're upset with me."

I almost didn't answer but from the looks Tucker and Mom were giving me, I gulped and turned to face Riley, taking her right hand in mine. "I'm not mad at you, Riles. I'm mad at the guys who put me in here, therefore keeping me from my daughter."

Riley smiled softly and leaned her head against mine. "I'm mad at them too. They hurt my best friend and I hate that."

"So what are you going to do? Sit on their heads?" I joked, making her blush and laugh.

"I guess I will. My fat ass will be placed on top of their heads."

To be honest, I couldn't play the avoidance game with Riley. She was too important to me and if I couldn't have her as my soul mate, I would settle for being her friend as I can't ever think of a life without her. She was my everything and I would give anything to see my number 3 girl happy.

Riley leaned back, squeezing my hand tightly. "I'm glad that we're on good terms again, Ben."

"Same here." I smiled, squeezing her hand back.

* * *

 _ **Riley's POV**_

After leaving the hospital with Emma (since it was my turn to look after her), I went straight home, well the guys' place, and put Emma in her wheel cot. I then waited for Danny to come home so that we could talk.

I didn't wait long because he arrived fifteen minutes later, greeting me and Emma with a kiss. "Hey." I smiled.

"Hey. Did you see Ben again?" Danny asked, placing his bag on the floor near the couch.

I nodded, picking Emma up. "Yeah, I did. He was pretty upset."

"At us?"

I shook my head, sighing. "No, at the people who did this to him. They-they probably thought that he was rich because he was in a _really_ expensive tux which Brad bought for the wedding so that's why they mugged him. Thankfully, his wallet and keys were in my bag because Emma is at that phase again where she takes things and hides them." I explained.

I saw a vein in Danny's neck pulse. "Just wait until I get my hands on the guys who did this to him. Poor Emma." He reached out for his niece and I happily gave her to him.

"Unca." Emma said, poking his cheek.

Danny smiled. "Yeah, Emma, I'm your 'unca'. And I'll protect you from the big bad world."

I smiled as Emma laid her head on his chest. Their relationship has really blossomed from the first time that Danny held Emma in his hands and asked if she was 'having fun'. I laugh mentally at the memory of their first encounter and smile on the outside at them now.

Danny would be a great father one day, I conclude.

"Hey, Danny?" I call.

"Yeah?" His focus is now on me.

"Now that your mom and Brad have done their wedding... maybe we should have an engagement party on the rooftop."

Danny's eyes widened in excitement. "Yeah! That would be great. And we can get drinks from the bar and then maybe Tommy Kwan could hook us up with food. He's somewhat grateful to Mom for saving the restaurant."

"Ah, I remember. The worst date of mine, Tucker's and Ben's lives. We were such loners." I laughed.

"But now you have me." Danny smiled, kissing my lips.

I grinned. "Yeah, I guess you'll have to do." I replied, kissing him.

"Ick!"

We broke away, chuckling at Emma as she placed her tiny hands on her cheeks, her mouth agape.

"Who would have thought, something so cute was created by my ape of a brother." Danny asked, putting Emma down so she can play with her toys.

I laughed and nodded, heading to the fridge to grab two beers. "That's what everyone wonders everyday." I said.

"I was thinking if you wanted to get that ring refitted."

I looked down at my engagement ring. It was tight as I knew from before when I wore it first but this was a family heirloom, how would they manage to refit it to my expense? "It is kinda tight," I start, making a show of trying to pull it off. "How about I wear it for the engagement party then you can get me a new one?"

"That would be great because I could totally see your discomfort."

"And it's a gorgeous ring as well." I whined. "Your Nana has taste."

I saw Danny shift on his feet as I handed him a beer. "Riley..."

"Yes...?"

"How do you think Ben would react to me asking him to be my Best Man."

I gasped, smiling. "I think that would be great! Ben would be honoured to be your Best Man, trust me."

"How can I though? He's pretty much ignored me since last week."

My curiosity peaked. "What happened last week?"

Danny looked as if he was caught like a deer in headlights. "Uh, nothing! We just had a little disagreement, that's all." He downed his beer and gave me the empty bottle. "I have a meeting with my coach so I'll see you later."

I kissed him and waved bye as Emma ignored his leaving. "Guess it's just you and me, Emma." I said.

"Rara!"

"Yeah! Me, Riley!" I giggled, sitting down on the couch.

I wondered what happened between the Wheeler brothers. Why was Ben ignoring Danny?

* * *

 **Sorry this took ages! I'm still on holiday and working with little to no wi-fi.**


End file.
